


You'll Succumb

by IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blue Balls To The Extreme, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Footjob, Frottage, I guess???, Just Check Out These Tags!:, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Oh Boy This Has Got To Be The Filthiest Fic I've Written Yet, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Teasing, Time period: some time before the birth of the Antichrist, blowjob, handjob, sexual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore/pseuds/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore
Summary: Crowley bets that Aziraphale can't go very long resisting his temptations. Aziraphale accepts the challenge.





	You'll Succumb

After a quickie on the couch out in the back of the bookshop, Crowley bet Aziraphale that the angel couldn’t go an undetermined amount of time without fucking him or getting off in any way at all. Aziraphale, a being of pride, accepted the challenge with a curiosity for the human body he inhabited, having never tried to deny himself an indulgence like that(hence why the quickie happened in the first place). And it’s not like they didn’t have the time for games. They had but all the world, and time enough. 

Crowley had a glint in his eye when they went over the ground rules. Crowley would be allowed to tease him, that was very important for the game to work. He was already planning it out in his head, thinking of what he could do to make Aziraphale want to give in. 

Crowley came over regularly as he always had, spending hours rubbing Aziraphale through his clothes, nearly wearing a hole through to his crotch. Other days, he'd slowly, languidly use only his mouth on Aziraphale’s hard cock, the angel could only whimper helplessly through it all. It was never enough to get him to come, and Crowley damn well knew it. 

Aziraphale made it to the two-week mark without much complaint. 

“Two weeks is already an awful lot of time for an active human libido, provided you’re not using your powers. And you know you can’t, or it’s no fun.” 

“Oh, I can keep going.” 

“You’ll succumb. And it’s gonna be wonderful.” 

Crowley ‘rewarded’ him with a flexible ring that he placed around the base of Aziraphale’s cock; it wasn’t enough to cut off circulation, but it would provide a nice ring of pressure to remind the angel of his ever-hard cock. 

At every meal they had together, Crowley’s feet slipped out of his shoes to stretch across and feel if Aziraphale was still hard. He never wasn’t. It also never failed to get a response out of him. Crowley toed him through the layers and Aziraphale couldn’t keep his tea-cup still. If Aziraphale was lying down on his couch to read, Crowley would be in the other end, caressing his erection absentmindedly. Any opportunity he could get, he took. It was one of their better games they’d thought of through the years. 

Three and a half weeks in, Crowley was thoroughly impressed. Aziraphale’s cock would be weeping with pre-cum around the clock, but that was about it. Crowley was almost proud. 

“You’ve done well, so why not raise the difficulty?” 

“Sure. Why not.” Aziraphale said, though he badly concealed the urgency behind his words. 

While Crowley gently lapped at Aziraphale’s cock for hours, he slipped a small, but effective, plug in and out of him, so slowly it wouldn’t do too much, but just enough to make Aziraphale squirm. Crowley left it in when he decided that was enough for now, promising to continue later. 

So Aziraphale went about his days, all too aware of the plug’s existence. Even while sorting books or trying to do his taxes, he couldn’t think of anything else but Crowley coming over later to tease him some more with it. Aziraphale couldn’t just come to him. He chose not to leave the shop for those weeks as his trouser-front concealed nothing, and he was too self-aware to be turned on by that kind of public humiliation. He was much better at feeling good when it was Crowley humiliating him. 

When Crowley would come by sporadically, Aziraphale would drag him to the boudoir and strip almost automatically for him. After a month and a week, Crowley surprised him by getting naked immediately as well. With Aziraphale lying on their bed, his cock the only part of him standing up straight, Crowley produced a flacon full of something liquid. 

“You’ve been so good, angel. Diligent. That's one more thing I love about you, your devotion to a project.” Crowley lovingly massaged the oil from the bottle onto Aziraphale’s entire being, his neck to his toes. His cock was oiled up as well, though not given nearly as much attention as every other part. Aziraphale sighed with something that approached contentment under Crowley’s lovely hands, though he knew there was a scheme behind it. 

Once done, Crowley laid himself down on Aziraphale, covering him with his own body. He smiled at him when Aziraphale moaned at Crowley rubbing himself gently over his cock. The oil transferred between them, making their bodies frictionless, perfect for Crowley to slide his own cock over Aziraphale’s, or letting Aziraphale’s cock slip between Crowley’s thighs to slot between them and be inadvertently rubbed in that sweet spot. Occasionally, Crowley would slide up to kiss Aziraphale for an hour or so, his still body’s weight on Aziraphale’s straining cock enough to edge him closer, but never close enough. 

Crowley was excited that he got to use his over-active imagination for something fun with Aziraphale for once. Doing all that teasing made Crowley hot too. He frequently asked Aziraphale to watch as he pleasured himself, slipping a toy in and out of himself while he’d pump his own cock in his hand. He had a mold cast from Aziraphale’s cock one boring afternoon, which Crowley used to create a near-perfect replica of him to fuck himself with. When he really wanted to test Aziraphale, he asked him to touch him, to be the one stroking his cock or the one fucking him with the silicone toy. All the while Aziraphale’s own cock was occasionally stroked in an idle manner. 

“Angel, please — _please_, fuck me,” Crowley squeezed down on the fingers Aziraphale had inside him. Against Crowley’s thigh, Aziraphale had pressed his cock; at this point in time, two months deep, it was practically a royal purple hue, you could almost see the blood struggling through the veins in it. Crowley had been a little concerned for Aziraphale’s wellbeing the past few days whenever he saw his cock in its current state. Maybe all this had been a terrible idea after all. Crowley had therefore decided to try and speed up his plans of seduction, hence why he was begging for Aziraphale to finish. 

“I can’t, Crowley, or you’ll — you’ll win...” Aziraphale would’ve looked away from the delectable display in front of him if it wasn’t against the deal; Crowley had his knees up, legs spread for Aziraphale to do as he pleased with his hole, with his also-hard cock that was waving at him to do something. Aziraphale took a hold of it, getting a thankful noise out of Crowley. 

“Sod the game, Aziraphale! You've suffered enough, c’mon — I know you really, really want to — just slip inside me, please, I need you —” 

“Sounds like you do need it more than I do, dear.” Aziraphale would’ve sounded confident if there wasn’t a sheen of sweat on his body from holding back for so long. “I won’t give in, not now. I don’t_ need _to.” 

“You _do__!_ C'mon — please, ah,” Crowley was cut off as Aziraphale’s fingers fucked him faster. “You miss being inside me, don’t you? Just like I’m lying here now, fucking me as hard or gently as you want — or with me on my hands and knees, screaming for you. You must miss coming in me, angel —” Crowley felt the hand around his cock squeezing him more firmly as it pumped him consistently. “You miss me pushing you down so I can ride your cock, admit it —” 

Aziraphale pulled his fingers out and let go of Crowley’s cock in the same motion. “_You _admit it.” 

Crowley was genuinely taken off guard at the sudden withdrawal. “_What?_” 

“Admit that I won over you, then I’ll love to give it to you.” Aziraphale’s voice was firm, too firm. 

Crowley got up on his elbows, sputtering. “Nooo. Nah. We're still in this game. You’ll still lose if we do. Fair and square.” 

“Oh, you really thought you could do it to me for a moment! You thought you could trick me into thinking I’d won, you fiend!” Aziraphale marveled at his cunning. 

“Yeah, well —” Crowley made a face at him, suddenly acting as if he had any of his dignity left after he had just begged for a fucking.

“I think I’ll go take a bath.” By that, Aziraphale of course meant a cold one. 

“... But you’ve had nine today.” Crowley watched him about to turn around, but he stopped Aziraphale by jumping up and clinging to his back. He had awkwardly bumped his nose to the back of Aziraphale’s head, burrowing it in his sunny locks. 

“Crowley.” The firm voice was back. 

“I know you’re bluffing when you use your serious voice, because that’s not your actual serious voice.” Crowley clung slightly less tightly, giving Aziraphale the opportunity to turn back around in his arms. 

“I... Might be.” Now _that _sounded more like Aziraphale. The hesitation. The intonation full of doubt. The obvious lying. Crowley pressed closer to have his nose on his. 

He wanted to say something, but alas, the action was more important; Crowley tipped his weight onto Aziraphale, dumping him firmly down on the mattress. With Crowley straddling him, still nose-to-nose, a hand guided Aziraphale inside an already slick entrance. Crowley watched a very satisfying look unfold in the face of an angel in a human body, feeling close to complete gratification for the first time in months. He almost expected him to come on the spot. 

But it appeared that Aziraphale had a drop of restraint left in his chalice. Crowley had planned to slowly ride him in this ‘I Win’-scenario, savoring the victory, but he hurriedly slammed down and up, almost panicky in his movement, trying to finish their game at last. 

Aziraphale had a look on him now that Crowley hadn’t expected. 

“_Say it._ Say that I've tempted you.” The angel looked him in the eyes. 

“You have, _you have tempted me_, Aziraphale — Oh,” Crowley kept it up, steadying himself with his hands to Aziraphale’s soft chest. 

The angel’s arms slung around Crowley, and he let go of all the restraints at once. 

Aziraphale felt as though he’d had one foot on a landmine for two months. There was a good reason why that young Bill Shakespeare had compared the orgasm to flashes, those of fire, and the sensation of dying. 

Aziraphale now understood why, more than he ever had before. He didn’t think it was possible to come close to losing one’s consciousness as you come, but he came damn close. In Aziraphale’s near-conscious mind, he came for what felt like two months, two months of teasing being burst directly back into Crowley. 

Aziraphale thought that now he was back inside Crowley at last, he could never leave, but he eventually had to slip outside and feel what it was like being half-way flaccid for the first time in weeks. 

Crowley felt gratified too, though he had forgotten about taking care of himself in the heat of the moment. He reached down but was intercepted by an angelic hand around his wrist.

“Isn’t it your turn now? Don't you want to beat my record?” 

Crowley laughed half-heartedly. “No, never. I, for one, do not need to prove my endurance at all. Because I know fully well how idiotic it is to deny oneself. And now I have scientific proof, so thanks.” 

“Oh, well — do you want to go again, then?” 

“Now, that’s more like it.” Crowley flopped down on his back so Aziraphale could dive between his legs, and they had finally returned to the original status quo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, where did all these thoughts come from?? I am just as surprised as you that I had it in me. 
> 
> And if you can spot the Monty Python reference, you get $10.
> 
> If you have thoughts or any words at all, please comment them, as I love a comment !


End file.
